The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to carrying loads and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to pallets and beams for carrying loads.
A number of pallets are known in the art, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,396 to Shuert discloses a plastic pallet in which an insert assembly is positioned within the hollow of the plastic pallet to discourage warpage and failure especially in racked, storage situations. The insert assembly comprises a pair of beams arranged in an X-configuration, tower members secured at their upper ends to respective ends of the beams and positioned respectively in the four corners of the pallet, and tensioning straps extending between the tower members around the perimeter of the pallet proximate to the upper surface of the bottom wall of the pallet. The X-configuration beams are positioned in the space between the spaced upper and lower sheets of the platform structure of the pallet and are maintained in a convexly bowed configuration by the tensioning straps so as to resist downward bowing of the platform structure, even when the pallet is racked for extended periods of time in a loaded position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,115 to Markling et al. discloses a pallet system including a pallet body. The pallet body is formed from a first, independently formed first portion and a second blow molded second upper portion insert molded to the first portion. The pallet body may have two to eight recesses for forklift truck fork access. The second upper portion has a generally rectangular surface for carrying loads. The portions may have anti-skid properties, for example, a knurled topside surface or rubber coated bottom. At least one foot is attached to the second upper portion by insert molding. At least one runner may be attached to each foot to form part of the first portion. At least one stringer is attached to each runner to add further stability to the pallet. The runners and feet have channels or protruding members to effectively mate with the second upper portion. The system may also have top cap and tie members to affix the cap to one or more pallet bodies as well as high-friction inserts to permit the pallet from sliding on a surface or objects from sliding on the pallet.
WO2010/095129 by Nevo et al. discloses a pallet with a non-flat deck. The pallet can be reinforced by inserting or attaching reinforcement elements and can include taut cables that prevent or reduce the declining of the upper deck when the pallet is loaded.